Hey Jude, hey Dean
by Rebeccamoviestar1
Summary: Mary Winchester have a message for her son, meanwhile Castiel came back to the bunker few days after "Goodbye stranger'. (a little angst in first)


Titre : **Hey Jude, hey Dean.**

Summary : Mary Winchester have a message for her son, meanwhile Castiel came back to the bunker after "_Goodbye stranger_''.

Note : I really hope you will like it, please give me a chance ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dean Winchester was sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard, his chin resting against his chest, his emerald eyes were closed, his thoughts as dark as the room was.

The light wasn't on, he hadn't bothered to when he went back to his bedroom, he had started to drink a beer but soon he stopped, even the alcohol was to futile and helpless.

Because Sam was sick, **he** **was** worried sick for him and couldn't do a damn think to protect him !

And he tried, he tried very hard but Sam was right, he's helpless, he's totally powerless, he can't even protect his little brother !

John would be so disappointed by him, he let Sam did what he was supposed to do !

And there was Cas…

Cas's missing, again after being compelled by this Naomi, he's gone again, away from him.

And he don't know why, why would Cas want to be away from him now?

Cause of this damn tablet, right ! It's not fair.

He said he would rather be here… with him, he add… but what he always did was went away from him.

In purgatory he ''left'' him, he know why now, cause the angel didn't think he deserved to be saved !

That reminded him – "_You don't think you deserved to be saved ?_'' by Cas when he first met him years ago.

How ironic !

Now it was Cas's turn. Should he grip him tight and raise him for the perdition of his own mind too ?

Because Cas deserved to be alive, to live on earth, to be saved, he deserve everything in his book.

But the damn angel didn't think so and he could have never see him again…

He didn't asked him, does he not value Dean's opinion or what ?!

Thanks God, Cas was back from purgatory but since this moment everything went wrong.

He left him… again… leaving him with unanswered prayers and a hole in his chest, he never stopped praying anyway cause he has faith now, Cas almost killed him 'cause he was compelled to.

Then he stopped and pierce the mind control, he don't understand how but it happened. At this moment he through it was okay, what could be worse ? But no, that damn tablet caused Cas to leave.

And he wish that tablet didn't exist in the first place. Do Cas think he would have use it against him? Or against heaven ?

He don't care, don't Cas know he would never do something to hurt him? Maybe not.

Maybe it was his fault for not sharing his thought…

But he should know anyway, Cas know him completely, he should know…

He shrugged.

Anyway why Cas would choose to be with him ?

He deserve better than him.

He was nothing, just a bad brother, a school drop out, almost alcoholic, not at any good besides hunting… and maybe flirt with women.

Even that was less appalling now, he don't need that at all.

Maybe cause he was slowly dying. The light and life in him slowly went away from his poor body and mind.

Every one leaves him, always, his mother, his father, Bobby, Sammy…

A single tear escaped the hunter eye and rolled on his cheek…

Suddenly he heard flapping wings and he knew Cas was here.

No quite believing his ears he shut his eyes open and in the dark see the angel in trench coat looking worriedly at him.

Is that a dream ?

Lately the angel was in every dream he made, so not a surprise.

- I'm really there Dean, said the angel.

He didn't even notice he said it out loud…

Cas sat in the bed with him and reached a hand in his direction, Dean was completely still, looking at the hand, wondering if he was going to try to smite him again, but Cas's hand land on his cheek, the gesture was as soft at it was when he healed him, but this time he just touch to wipe the tear away.

- Dean…

- Cas… he whisper, why are you here?

The angel frowns and tilted his head in that adorable way when he doesn't quite understand something.

- Why now ?

- The tablet's safe now, I returned to you as soon as I could. I'm sorry I left you but you were not safe near the tablet I had to hide it somewhere special, it take too long. Why were you crying Dean?

Dean didn't answer he just look at Cas like he didn't see him in years, it feel so. Because he need to see him everyday, every minute, he need to feel his eyes on him, he need to hear his gravely voice, asking him questions about humanity and other stuff.

And he knew Cas deserved better than spend his time with a broken man, another tear rolled and he realise he was still crying in front of Cas, pathetic…

- You're not pathetic Dean… the gravely voice say and his eyes widen, can Cas read his mind ?

- I'm sorry Dean but in that state you're unable to hide your thoughts from me, you are practically screaming them.

Dean looked away, ashamed.

- Sorry.

- don't be… Dean you should stop denigrating yourself, I don't like it, your mother doesn't like it either.

- My mother… what ? he looked up angry, Cas you have no idea ! You have no idea what she would feel or think looking at what I became ! She would be so disappointed, she wished to have a good son, not a hunter but someone like Sam.

- She does not agree with you, she's proud of you but she don't like to see you alone in the dark putting yourself down.

- What…

- She's here Dean.

Dean suddenly looks everywhere but he couldn't see his mother in the dark of his bedroom.

- You cannot see her, but she's been here with you since you get back in your bedroom, she heard your thoughts, she was sad to see you like that and she screamed at me, asking me to came to you, that's how I found you, this place is protected I could not have find it otherwise and I didn't knew where it was.

- You see my mom?

- Yes, she's beside you for now, she wish she could help you but you can't see her.

- And there's no way you can…?

- No, I'm sorry Dean, answered the angel sadly, but I can pass you her message…

Cas was looking just next to him where a face would be, Mary's face and Dean look at this empty place like his life depended of it, his mother was here…

- What do she say ? he asked catching the angel's blue eyes.

Cas was looking at Mary again, he was not saying anything but Dean felt he communication between the two being. He waited until Cas look at him again.

- She asks you to not just hear with you ears but with your heart also.

Dean not able to talk just nod, totally stunned.

Then Cas started singing:

_- __Hey Jude, don't make it bad._

A shiver ran on his spine by hearing Cas singing **this** song, a message from his mom. And he said to hear with his heart not just his hears. Cas's voice was beautiful through…

_Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart.  
Then you can start to make it better._

_Hey Dean, don't be afraid.  
You were made to go out and get him. _

_The minute you let him under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better._

Dean frowned then, the lyrics were not quite the same now. It had another meaning; the "**him"** was not referring to the song…

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Dean, refrain,  
__**Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.**_

Cas was looking at him letting his intense gaze insist on theses words, like he was making sure Dean would understand the meaning behind the lyrics's words.

It was not that difficult, his mom and Cas were saying he should not think he have to carry the world on his shoulders…

Everything was not his responsibility, he said lately.

But it was hard to accept.

He wishes he could help his family, Sammy… Cas.

Because Cas was family.

_Hey Dean, don't let me down.  
You have found him, now go and get him.  
Remember to let him into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better.  
_

This part… his mom was saying that…

Cas was the one singing the **''him''** but that was Mary's saying, she obviously shaped the words in her way… and singing **"him"** Cas was referring to himself… right ?

He looked next to him, where Mary was, even if he couldn't see her, he was looking for a confirmation.

Implying Cas in that way…it was… well, scary but not _that_ scary in the same time.

Does Cas know that wasn't the original lyrics, does he know he was referring to himself in Dean's life ?

_So let it out and let it in, hey Dean, begin,  
You were waiting for someone to perform with._

Yep, she really meant Cas and him…

Cas and him as a couple.

She was implying he was in love with him.

But does he really…

Stop denying Dean, yes you are ! he said to himself, he should have recognized the signs… but this was so unexpected ! A man ! Well, not really a man, an angel in a male vessel…

Damn, I'm helplessly in love with Cas…

He never stopped looking at the angel, he was beautiful, he have to admit it.

He never really allowed himself to look at him in that way.

Cause Dean was not "_swinging this way"_…

His mom knew better…

But that wasn't men or even shape, it was Cas, just Cas, he was the only one and she knew it.

And with this song she said to go on and get him.

Really !

His mom was awesome and God he misses her so much.

He wishes he could have known her better, that she could have raised him.

John was so different after her death so broken, and he understand why.

But still he wish because he would have been better, not stained like he was now.

How Cas would want him ?

After what he did in hell, the way he treats him sometimes.

He never told him how much he value him, how much he admire him, how much he love him…

_And don't you know that it's not just you, hey Dean, you'll do,  
The angel you need is on your shoulder.  
_

"_It's not just you" _That… does she meant Cas felt the same way ?

How could he ?

The beautiful angel loving a stained man ?

But his mom said he deserved love, that she was proud of him.

The song saying he could get better if he just accept his love or Cas and tell him.

Yes he can clearly see now, Cas was his redemption, he was the only good thing in his life - beside Sam of course but he was his brother-, if Cas was there beside him he could do anything.

The hunter felt something running through his veins, something powerful, raw, warm… like life !

He was not lifeless anymore.

Cas was his strength. He makes him feel alive and he now knew with him he could be happy…

God he have to tell him.

But there was hope, huh? His mom was implying that Cas felt the same way.

She was clever and why would she sing that to him and by Cas if that wasn't true?

_Hey Dean, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let him under your skin,  
Then you'll begin to make it  
Better…_

Cas finished on a gravely note -not quite like the song but very pleasant to hear- and silence fell between them.

The angel was confused like he had been discovering the lyrics in the same moment as Dean did.

- Are you ? Dean asks suddenly.

Cas tilted his head again and the hunter felt something in his stomach, a warm feeling.

- The angel in my shoulder, he precise, 'cause you once told me you weren't, changed your mind or my mom's wrong ? he said with a smirk, trying his best to look confident.

Cas looked down, fixed his attention at the comforter avoiding his gaze.

- Your mother's not wrong, he admits.

Then he looked up at Dean and say :

- I'm your angel Dean, always have been…

- I love you, Dean blurted out.

Wide blue eyes were looking at him with shock, Dean felt his heart almost stop and then beating furiously in his chest. So he keeps talking.

- Cas… I don't think I deserve you but I love you more than you can imagine, you are my life, everything I want. And I'm yours, if you want me…

Before he could say anything else he has an armful of angel.

Cas was hugging him tight against him, that was the first time Cas initiated a hug. Last time it was himself.

He happily returned the embrace, burring his nose in Cas's neck inhaling his scent, he smelled damn good and he was warm, so warm…

Warm like the happy life, apple pie's life he wished for.

Cas was everything he wished for…

He felt a tear on his cheek and then Cas cupped his head in his hands and look at him with his beautiful eyes.

- Don't cry anymore Dean, he said looking sorry.

Dean tried to tell him it was joy's tears but before he managed to talk Cas took his hand in his and say :

- I love you Dean Winchester. I will always love you. Your mother is right, you are a good man and you deserve happiness.

Dean felt the hole in his chest -surely Castiel shaped- be filled and then he was complete.

He love Cas and Cas love him, sometime life can be that simple.

Of course there were still many problems and Sam was not saved but now that they were together that their heart was wide open to each other it will be okay…

Faith, his angel gave him faith.

Dean smile to Cas and leaned closer, he close the gasp between them and bring their lips together.

Tentatively Cas returned the kiss, his free hand burying in the hunter's spiky hairs.

It was heaven, just a kiss, quite chaste but still it was the best thing that ever happened to him !

- Well now I'm happy, he said.

Cas chuckle and that made Dean laugh a little at how adorable he was.

Then he remembered his mom.

- She's still there ? he asked to his lover.

- Yes, he says, but now that you're no longer sad she have to go.

Dean shook his head and then turns his head in the direction of Mary.

- Mom… thank you so much… I owe you, you are the most amazing mom in the world. I love you…

- She love you too, say Cas with a smile.

- Goodbye mom…

And then he felt just a warm caress in his hair like she had ruffled his hairs similar to when he was a little kid, he smile and then he just knew she was gone.

He returned to Cas.

- Thank you.

- For what ? the angel asked.

- For everything and this moment… you really did sing for me ! he say smiling fondly.

Castiel blush and he squeeze his hand in his.

- It was amazing Cas, you have a lovely voice. I mean… Jimmy had... but still.

- Thank you Dean.

- No thank you, **you**. You made the sad song of my life became happy.

Cas smile.

- You made me really alive Dean.

- This is so a chick-flick moment and I'm not even complaining…

Dean laugh then making Cas smile.

He felt free now, free to express his feelings like he was no longer afraid of them. But then he yawns.

- You need to sleep Dean.

- No ! You're there now and I…

- Dean…

Cash push him back onto the bed, making his head rest on the pillow.

- sleep now… the angel say with a low soft voice.

Dean pulled at his hand.

- But you'll still be here tomorrow? He asked anxiously.

- Of course Dean.

- Promise me.

- I promise, I will never leave you again.

- Good, Dean said. Will you kiss me good night ? he said with a smirk.

Cas sigh and lean in to kiss his human lover in the lips gently, Dean took the opportunity and pulled him closer making him lie in his arms putting the comforter over their body.

He makes himself comfortable, finding the right position with their legs entangled in the warm bed, one hand in the angel's back, Cas's head laying on his shoulder the soft black hair caressing his chin and then he sighs perfectly content.

- Are you alright ? he ask the angel.

- This is… very comforting Dean, I wish we could do that more often..

- Every night Cas… beside other good things I gotta teach you, he said suggestively making Cas blush.

- I'd never… started the angel.

- I know, he said, kissing his forehead tenderly and resting his lips just there, I know, he repeats, and technically never did I, not in that way… but we'll learn together. We'll take our time.

- I trust you, say Cas.

- I trust you too.

- Good night Dean.

- 'night lover.

And then he fell asleep in the arm of his angel lover.

The other day he wake up with him, he felt happy and he just knew they will save Sammy and close the gates of hell, they could do anything now, cause they were together.

Happy ending !

But we all know this is just a start, may they live happily ever after and Sam be healed, find his lover and be happy too.

**Note : Please leave a comment, English is not my birth language I'm French and I'm totally scared, it's like my 2th story in English and I love this language and I want to get better, but if you don't say anything I will think it suck :/ **

**And a cookie for each reviewer… is that okay ? Well a virtual cookie but still… ^^**

**I'm sorry for the mistakes I'm sure there are :p I will try to find a beta.**

**Note 2 : Oh and I made an edit for this fanfiction ! I really took a great time to do so I hope you'll like it, you can found it in my deviantart account : BeccaMalory . deviantart . com (you know how it work without spaces and all) just the username in deviantart and you'll find me, the art is intituled : "Hey Jude, hey Dean" like the story.**

Anyway I wish you a great day !

And luck for our lovely couple, may they find each other, may they don't die (please writers ! :p) may they get together, get married why not ? and be happy together. May Sam found his soulmate (yeah every time I think about Jess but unless they find a way to bring her… the same for Gabe… yes I love Sabriel, cause Sam is all serious and have a big heart, Gabriel's all fun and devious and they could really complete each other… anyway he could more likely return, oh God I wish for, seriously he's an archangel, and hum hello trickster ! ^^) and may the Winchester be happy at least !


End file.
